One Night Stand
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: A halloween party, seems harmless... not for Rachael Cohen... that night changed everything. Reid/OC


**A/N: Okay... it's been while... school's been crazy but I love it.... this actually took me while, it's a oneshot for Rachael and Reid.( it kinda goes with Fearless, before Rach & Caleb...) I thought it would give Rach more of a background story and prove that she's only human and she makes mistakes... ( it gives her more of an edge). **

**P.s I do not own the covenant... I only own Rachael...... and Logan (---sadly) **

* * *

**Halloween: 2005**

Rae was never allowed to do anything, Logan her best friend who was like a brother never really let the fifteen year old out of his sight. Rae was sick of it, so she rebelled and took off for Tyler Simms, Halloween party.

It had started innocently enough, she spotted the blonde and after talking to him, he offered her a drink and one after the other. Rae hardly drank, and she kinda liked the feeling, the visions in her head seemed to slow down and became burry.

She giggled too much, as he whispered in her ear. She was past buzzed, her head was spinning. The visions that usually flashed in her head went from hazy to completely black. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She took the blonde's hand as he led her upstairs. The fifteen year old couldn't believe she was actually doing this, her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking. Still holding his hand as he pulled her through the crowd of people at the top of the stairs, getting glares from on lookers but the girl didn't care, she didn't care right now, all she wanted was him.

The two teens stopped in front a bedroom door; the blue eyed boy smirked down at the younger girl. She couldn't think at all, so just taking a risk she went on her tippy toes and kissed him hungrily. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he picked her up with one arm and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed opened the door and closed it with his foot.

He gently set her down, his mouth still attached to hers. She felt his hands wander down her back and could feel her zipper in her dress be undone. She let it fall to the floor and with shaking hands, she slowly unbutton his shirt as he pushed her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she felt herself lean back and collapsed on the bed, with him looming over her.

He could barely make out her face, only seeing her unusual blue eyes and blonde hair. He knew he wouldn't remember this in morning but he'd never forget those blue eyes.

She knew of his player behaviour but right now she didn't care. All she wanted him to do was to kiss her. She looked up at him through her lashes, a little hazy and pulled him closer and his lips crashed with hers.

Everything after that went even hazier for Rae, after falling asleep and she felt his arm snake around her waist and he fell asleep soon after her.

Rae felt her head pound as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a room she didn't remember being in and how she even got there. She slowly sat up, her blonde hair tousled and she was trying to rack her brain what she did last night. She got her answer, when a groan came from the sleeping figure beside her. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she tired not scream. She had to get out of there, before he woke up. Carefully slipping out of the bed, she searched for her dress. She found the green dress on the floor next to her shoes, she got dressed and quietly left the room and shut the door behind her. Feeling her eyes tear up and wiping them and she pulled off the blonde wig that she wore with her costume relieving her natural hair colour. The brunette got into her M3 and just sat there and started to cry. After a few minutes, she managed to stop and looked in the rear-view mirror and took off.

Once she got inside her house, she ran up to her room and locked herself in. She threw herself on her bed still wearing her tinker bell costume then she started crying uncontrollably, realizing she had lost her virginity to none other than Reid Garwin.

Knowing he wouldn't remember what happened, Rachael knew she couldn't let him figure it out. That girl was gone and she never wanted to let something like that happen again. She got rid of the costume and wig so she could forget everything about that night. What she didn't was, when it was going resurface.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**x0x0 **

**R e v i e w ! **

**p.s I know... Rach gave it up to Reid ( GASP) **


End file.
